Um Grande Amor Sempre Retorna
by Yuuhi Mah-chan
Summary: Muito e nada em comum... Inocência e rebeldia. Poderia existir amor? Kamus e Milo YaoiLemon


**Yaoi/Lemon**

Kamus x Milo não me pertencem... + bem que eu queria -------¬

Bem, espeor que gostem da minha primeira fic yaoi! Bom, eu escrevi uam história com o meu casal favorito o Talvez vocês estranhem um pouco xD E tb me desculpem pelo "desvio" que a história toma...

**Mah \o**

**000000**

Kamus caminha por uma rua escura e vazia. Uma rua que mesmo se houvesse pessoas além dele, não deixaria de ser fria e nostálgica...

Hoje com 27 anos, ele se lembra bem daquela noite ha 9 anos atráz, quando voltava o olhar para um estreito beco.

"_Foi aqui que o vi pela primeira vez..."_

As imagens pareciam frescas em sua mente.

_**Flash Back I**_

Kamus, um garoto nada exemplar de 18 anos de idade, não formado no colégio por tê-lo abandonado por falta de interesse, caminhava pela rua, com sua costumeira calça jeans batida, um tênis preto velho, camiseta branca folgada e seu inseparável cigarro. Rua movimentada. Jogou o toco do cigarro velho e já acendeu outro. Continuou a caminhada para lugar nenhum. Chamava atenção. Sua aparência era marcante.

Morava sozinho, abandonara a casa dos pais há alguns anos, não queria decepcioná-los mais.

Kamus notou que as pessoas, apressadas, desapareciam da rua... Percebeu que o vento soprava forte e esvoaçava seus cabelos, embaraçando-os. Choveu.

Olhou para o cigarro, _"Droga!", _estava apagado e ensopado. Chovia forte, porém, ele continuou ali. Sua camiseta branca já estava transparente e seus cabelos molhados, demasiadamente mais longos. Gostava de sentir a chuva... ela lhe trazia sossego.

"_Vai logo moleque, passa tudo aí!" _Ouviu gritos abafados pela chuva, curioso os seguiu.

**000000**

Milo, um jovem de 16 anos, órfão e batalhador, se sustentava como o pequeno salário que recebia em seu serviço sofrido vendendo doces e outros produtos para os donos de supermercado, em uma humilde barraquinha na rua. (-.-" se alguém souber de um trabalho sofrido diferente desse me avisa tah??). Fazia anos que não freqüentava a escola, não por falta de interesse mais sim por não ter tempo, já que tinha que trabalhar desde manhã até a noite... vivia humildemente, e mesmo assim, um bando de jovens mal caráters o perseguia.Tomando-lhe o pouco que tinha. À uma semna, esses mesmo que o agrediam agora, tomaram sua casa. Ele se contentou em dormir ali naquele beco, até encontrar um lugar melhor...

"_Porque? Eu...eu não tenho nada... porque me perseguem?" - _pensava amedrontado.

O porque era claro... Eles se divertiam com aquilo...com o sofrimento do mais fraco.

Acuado contra a parede, caído no chão, escorria-lhe sangue pela boca, a chuva escondia suas lágrimas assustadas, a camiseta rasgada, o corpo fraco e cheio de hematomas pela recente surra, sem forças... A franja ensopada atrapalhava e ardia-lhe a visão.

"_Vamos moleque, anda, além de perder a casa...opppps... Casa não! Aquele muquifo, quer perder a vida também?!" _zombava um dos 3 jovens, acompanhado por gargalhadas dos outros 2.

"_Eu..." - _tentou dizer, mais a voz fraca não saia.

"_Acho que ele precisa de um incentivo pra falar, pessoal!" - _zombou novamente, pronto para acertar um pontapé no jovem caído sobre o chão.

Milo cerrou os olhos.

"_Ora..Ora..." - _uma voz zombeteira ecoou beco a dentro, a chuva afinara.

Os marginais voltaram-se para a direção da voz. Kamus fazia pose de machão.

"_Quem é você, ô panaca?!" - _indagou um dos marginais.

" _E isso te interessa, covarde?"_ - zombou, voltando o olhar para o corpo ferido do garoto acuado contra a parede. _"Lamentável..." - _pensou, sem ligar muito. O fato de estar ali, é que Kamus até que gostava de uma briguinha às vezes.

" _Não liguem pra esse idiota pessoal..." - _ordenou um dos 3, voltando-se para Milo, para enfim, continuar a se divertir...

Porém, foi interrompido. Kamus velozmente o derrubou, dando-lhe uma rasteira certeira, derrubando-o humilhantemente contra o chão. _"Quem é idiota aqui?" - _Gargalhou Kamus.

Os outros dois lançaram-se contra ele, enquanto o aparente "chefe" se recompunha. A briga durou alguns minutos. Kamus apanhou, mais parecia o único dali que conhecia algum tipo de luta. Adorava artes marciais, e era a única coisa que o fazia se empenhar. Logo os nocauteou. Passou o ante-braço pelo sangue que escorria leve de sua boca e sorriu satisfeito, caminhando para a saída do beco.

"_O-obrigado..." _uma voz baixa e rouca chegou aos ouvido de Kamus, fazendo-o olhar para traz.

"_Ah é!!! Tinha me esquecido..." - _xD - _"Aê cara, cê ta bem?" _Perguntou, mesmo percebendo que ele não estava. (cara esse Kamus me lembra o Katô de Angel Sanctuary o).

Milo se levantou e caminhou lenta e dolorosamente até Kamus.

"_Escuta...Vai pra sua casa se cuidar..."- _ Kamus aconselhou e percebeu o olhar vago e triste do garoto ao ouvir a palavra casa.

"_C-casa..?" - _ Milo acabou por cair inconsciente de bruços no chão.

"_Aiaiaiai" - _pensou levando uma mão na nuca, fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça.

"_Vô ter que levar o moleque..." - _reclamou o pegando, sem muito cuidado.

Chegando em sua casa, que na verdade era um pequenino paratamento barato, Kamus deitou o desconhecido em um fino colchonete na sala. _"É...o moleque ta mal..."_ o deixou deitado, molhado e ferido ali. Não tinha idéia e nem noção do que fazer. Nem se deu ao trabalho de pensar... Foi ao seu quarto, se secou e trocou de roupa. Ouviu tosses roucas que vinham da sala e foi até lá.

"_Hum..." - _olhava para o garoto que fazia expressão de dor e parecia tremer muito de frio. _"Talvez se eu limpar aquele sangue ali, por um esparadrapo aqui e o cobrir resolva algo..." - _Pensou no que poderia fazer, e fez o que pode...

Kamus não percebera a quão macia era a pele do garoto, que sua face era ingênua e pálida, e que sua fragilidade reluzia beleza.

"_Acho que ta bom...Vou dormir..." - _saiu e o deixou.

**_No dia seguinte..._**

Milo despertara assustado. Não conhecia o local em que se encontrava e o silêncio fazia-o parecer sozinho. A calça úmida o fez lembrar do ocorrido noite passada. Sentia dor.

Caminhou até uma porta que estava entreaberta e a empurrou devagar.

"_Ah você acordou!"_ - uma voz forte ecôou de tráz, o assustando. Ele virou-se para ver quem era.

"_Calma aê! Sou seu salvador, lembra?"_ - gargalhou Kamus zombeteiro, segurando um cigarro com uma das mãos e tapando um dos olhos com a outra.

"_Ah! O-obrigado!"_ - Milo se encontrava sem jeito.

"_Agora que já esta bom...Vá pra casa..."_ - Kamus praticamente o expulsou, tragando o cigarro e olhando pela pequena janela.

"_Ah...sim...claro." - _o pobre olhou triste para o chão. - _"Que casa...?" - _pensou ele. - _" O senhor poderia... poderia...?"_ - Kamus o interrompeu. - "_Fala logo!E eu não sou senhor -.- ..."_

"_Me emprestar...roupa?" - _terminou sem jeito, olhando para o chão novamente.

Kamus olhou para o garoto. Ele estava apenas com a calça úmida e rasgada, não era legal sair daquele jeito na rua.

"_É...eu não tenho muita coisa não... Pode ir ali e pegar uma troca pra você, por conta da casa!" - _Kamus apontou uma cômoda e gargalhou quando disse por conta da casa.

Milo pegou qualquer roupa. Não fazia questão de cor ou tipo. Vestiu-se. Kamus percebera como suas roupas eram grandes para o garoto e quis rir, porém conteve-se.

"_Obrigado por tudo..." - _Milo procurava a porta de saída com o olhar. Não queria encomodar mais o rapaz que o ajudara.

Kamus apontou a saída._ - "Ei cara!"_ - Milo parou ao ouvir. - _"Pode pegar aqueles tênis também...eu nem uso eles mais..." - _Kamus disse ao ver o menino 2 anos mais novo saindo descalço.

Milo sorriu agradecendo com o olhar e saiu do apartamento.

**_FIM DO FLASH BACK I_**

****

**000000**

Kamus enfim chegou em sua casa. Não era mais aquele apartamento bagunçado de 9 anos atraz. Era uma casa, humilde, porém mais descente do que o apartamento. Tinha até um pequeno jardim. Ao ver a fachada da mesma, suspirou. Enfim em casa.

Sentia-se sozinho.

Fotos de 2 garotos jovens pendurada na parede, onde um sorria ingênua e timidamente e o outro estava irritado. Olhou-as. Sorriu triste. Caminhou até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Não era mais como antes. Não tinha mais as cores de anos atraz... Olhou para a lâmpada com luz fraca e aagradecendo-a, sussurrou: "_E _foi_ aqui... que tudo começou...Sinto sua falta..." - _Tocou a própria face, tentando lembrar-se de como era sentir os toques dele, ver seu rosto ingênuo, ouvir sua voz calma...

Esses 3 últimos anos tem sido dolorosos para Kamus. Uma lágrima escorreu. Fechou os olhos.

_**FLASH BACK II**_

****

Faziam 6 mêses que Milo fora "adotado" por Kamus, já que este havia o encontrado passando por dificuldades novamente. Não que Kamus se importasse...Na verdade nem ele mesmo entendia porque tinha ajudado o "moleque". Mais tinha uma coisa que ele tinha certeza: "_Minha casa ta limpinha e tem comida na mesa haushsuahsauh" - _explorador, adorando ter uma "empregada domestica".

Porem Kamus aprendera a gostar do jeito de Milo. Eles haviam se tornado bons amigos. E mesmo não percebendo, Kamus sorria quando o garoto ficava sem jeito. Havia parado de fumar há 3 meses, pelo menos quando o mais novo estava próximo, já que mesmo ele não se queixando, Kamus percebera que a fumaça não lhe fazia bem.

Era um dia como qualquer outro... Kamus estava "coçando" enquanto Milo pegava a escada velha para trocar a lâmpada do banheiro.(-.- alguma queixa?) - _"Pelo menos tem algo útil aqui..." - _pensava ele carregando a escada.

Da sala, Kamus ouve um estrondo. Com preguiça, mas curiosidade para ver "o que Milo havia quebrado dessa vez", Kamus seguiu despreocupado pra onde havia ouvido o barulho.

Olhou pela casa e foi até ao banheiro. Ao chegar, paralizou. Milo havia caído da escada e estava caído contra o chão. Provavelmente havia batido a cabeça, pois havia um pouco de sangue que escorria-lhe do couro cabeludo e atingia a testa e os olhos.Kamus preocupou-se.

"_Ô menino desastrado..."_ - ajoelhou ao lado dele, não demonstrando nem para si mesmo que estava aflito. Fiotou-o.

"_Milo...?"- _ cutucou o mais novo. - _"Acorda..?"_ - mais uma vez.

Percebendo que Milo não demonstrava nenhuma reação, Kamus sentiu um nó no peito. Era medo. Medo de perder alguém que havia o aceitado como ele era, medo de perder seu amigo, talvez, único amigo.

Sentiu uma lágrima fugir desajeitada de seus olhos.Era estranho chorar ,afinal, "Kamus não chora". Desceu o ouvido até o peito esquerdo de Milo, procurando o coração.

Sentiu uma mão delicada tocar-lhe os cabelos. Levantou a cabeça. Viu que Milo abrira os olhos. Aliviou-se então. Milo viu que ele chorava. Levou uma mão até a face do mais velho e secou uma outra lágrima que começara a escorrer. _"Dês...desculpa"- _Milo disse baixinho. -_"Eu quebrei a lâmpada..."_ - terminou esperando mais uma das reclamações de Kamus que não chegavam a ser sermões. Kamus não era um bom exemplo para passar sermões.

O mais velho aproximou o rosto ao dele, furioso. _"Pô, cê ta ai todo quebrado e fica preocupado com uma lâmpada de merda?!" -_ o encarava, próximo ao rosto dele.

Alguns segundos depois, foi que Kamus percebeu a proximidade que estava de Milo. Percebeu o olhar reprimido go mais novo, sentiu a respiração calma do mesmo tocando-lhe a face. Kamus sentiu coisas estranhas. Coisas que nunca havia sentido antes. Levou a mão até o sangue da testa de Milo e o limpou com o polegar. Milo fechou os olhos ao toque de Kamus e levou uma mão até a mão do amigo que lhe tocava o rosto. Ele sentia um frio estranho e intenso pelo corpo, era bom... _"O...o que é isso?" - _ pensava com os olhos fechados, sentindo sua mão unida a de Kamus.

Kamus não entendia mais nada. Ao olhar para a face inocente e os olhos fechados de Milo, em um impulso inexplicável, levou os dedos até os lábios do inocênte que abriu os olhos, envergonhado. _"Kamus...?"- _tentou dizer algo mais fora impedido pelos lábios do mais velho. Milo paralizou ao sentir os lábios quentes de Kamus entreabirem em frente aos seus. Ainda de olhos abertos, ele também entreabriu um pouco os seus, e sentiu a língua de Kamus tocar a sua. Agora Milo entendera. Aceitou e se entregou ao beijo, fechando os olhos e envolvendo as costas de Kamus em um abraço. Muito subitamente, Milo parou o beijo e os braços soltaram-se de Kamus. Estava inconciente novamente. Kamus o retirou dali e cuidou dele.

**_FIM DO FLASH BACK II_**

****

**000000**

Manhã de domingo, Kamus desperta. Já passa das 11 da manhã e ele se queixava de não ter nada pra fazer. Ficar ali à toa só o fazia lembrar-se dele e isso era uma tortura.

Fez seu café diário, ele não conseguia começar o dia sem ele. Acendeu um cigarro e foi até uma janela. O vento da manha nessa época do ano soprava forte. Os cabelos do rapaz esvoaçavam-se.

Deu um trago. _"É Milo...parei de fumar por você, e, voltei a fumar novamente por culpa sua..." -_ sorriu tristemente olhando para o cigarro. Olhou para a copa das árvores dançando ao vento. O contraste de ontem e hoje era visível em Kamus. Apesar do cigarro, sua aparência era de um homem normal, sem sinal da rebeldia e vivacidade de antes...

_**FLASH BACK III**_

****

Depois daquele inesperado beijo, Kamus e Milo estavam mais unidos, apesar de não tocarem nesse assunto. Levavam a vida normalmente, como antes.

O relógio marcava 17horas.

"_Kamus, estou saindo!Vou até ao mercado comprar algo pra jantarmos, já que você comeu tudo o que tinha na dispensa..."_ - Milo abria a porta, saindo.

Kamus estava emburrado com o comentário_. "Ei!"_ - kamus gritou antes que a porta se fechasse. Milo voltou o olhar para ele. - _"Toma cuidado na rua e não demora..."_ - terminou.

Milo sorriu, fechou a porta e desceu as escadas até a porta de saída do humilde prédio.

O sol ainda estava quente.

Como o pequeno mercado ficava a 2 quarteirões dali, Milo deveria estar de volta em vinte minutos. Porém, já fazia uma hora e ele não havia retornado. Logo escureceria. Kamus se encontrava inquieto. Saiu para procurá-lo. _"Esse baka...Deve ter se encrencado novamente..."_ - pensava enquanto saía apressado.

Em dez minutos Kamus coseguiu varrer o bairro a procura de Milo. Não sabia mais onde procurá-lo...

Ao longe, Kamus avistou algo que lhe sossegou a mente e o coração. A única coisa que fazia daquele bairro feio um pouco melhor, era aquela praça com um pequeno lago e algumas árvores.

Milo se encontrava ali, de pé à margem do lago, olhando o horizonte. Escurecia. A luz fraca do sol refletida na água, brilhava na pele e olhos dele. Sorria com a linda visão do pôr-do-sol.

"_Ai esta você!"_ - Kamus se aproximou de mansinho e lhe pregou um susto.

E Milo assustou-se mesmo.

"_O que foi Kamus? O que quer?" -_ apresentou uma expressão irritada, que talvez nunca havia mostrado.

Kamus desviou o olhar para o horizonte, não dando bola para a irritação de Milo.

"_Você estava demorando..."_ - o rosto de Kamus também fora banhado pela bela luz. Milo sorriu e sossegou ao ver tamanha beleza.

O rebelde percebeu que Milo o olhava.

"_O que foi?"_ - um pouco sem jeito.

"_Não...não é nada..."_ - Milo sorria achando graça.

Durante poucos minutos houve silêncio. As luzes da praça e da cidade já começavam a acender-se. A penumbra logo daria lugar à noite.

_"Kamus..."_ Milo quebrou o silêncio.

Kamus olhou para ele.

"_Eu sei que isso é muita ousadia de minha parte, e que eu não tenho esse direito mais... eu queria saber tantas coisas... Porque você mora sozinho? Onde esta sua família...?"_

"_Eu não moro sozinho...Você mora comigo!"_ - Kamus tentava desconversar.

"_Mais...e sua família?"- _ insistiu curioso. - "_Família é algo importante nas nossas vidas...Queria saber um pouco sobre sua vida..."_ - Milo olhava para o chão meio sem jeito enquanto falava.

"_Não gosto muito de falar sobre isso..."_ - Milo percebeu o olhar vago de Kamus ao dizer tais palavras.

Milo passou as sacolas para apenas uma das mãos e a vaga, juntou com a de Kamus.

Este percebeu o ato, olhando para as mãos e depois para Milo, que continuava a olhar para o horizonte.

O mais velho apertou sua mão junto à dele.

"_Eu queria poder ajudar...Já que você me ajudou...Porque eu sei que mesmo você sendo forte e um tanto desencanado, sempre te pego perdido em pensamentos, com um olhar triste e frio..."_ Milo olhava sempre para o horizonte.

Kamus admirava Milo. Ele sabia tanto sem saber nada. Pensamentos que ele não queria ali no momento surgiam em sua mente.

"_Milo...Eu saí de casa aos 13 anos de idade. Meus pais nunca me deram bola, eu não existia ali...Sempre estive sozinho naquela casa fria. Até que um dia, com 12 anos, me envolvi na primeira briga. Ali nas brigas, eu descontava toda a minha raiva nos outros. Depois da primeira não parei mais. Me chamavam de "marginal" na escola. Fui expulso...Sabe...coisas típicas de um grande idiota."_ Kamus deu uma pausa.

"_Bem, depois disso, meus pais começaram a me enxergar, porém, não como eu queria...Eles me humilhavam com palavras duras, batiam e me deixavam dias fora de casa. De uma hora pra outra, eles viram que eu existia, mais não como nos meus sonhos...Queria ter uma família como a dos outros...Foi um ano bem difícil. Por mais que eu tentasse ser forte, eu ainda era uma criança boba."_ - Continuava com os olhos lacrimejados.

"_Eu não conseguia e ainda não consigo me lembrar a última vez que eles me abraçaram e me deram um beijo. Mal me lembro das suas vozes...Eu não sei qual o motivo que os levou a me odiar tanto assim! Eles nunca, nunca me amaram... Aos 13 então, meus pais declararam que eu não era mais filho deles...Sai de casa e arrumei um lugar pra dormir com uns caras da rua... às vezes eu até ia à minha casa escondido, para ver como estava a vida deles sem mim... Mais estavam bem! Haviam adotado um bebê, uma menina...Talvez eles não queriam um menino... Bem, então desisti deles, pois, eles já haviam desistido de mim..."_ - terminou e voltou o rosto para o chão, tentando esconder as lágrimas que lhe fugiam dos olhos. Ele se escondia atráz da imagem de "rebelde" que havia criado.

Milo depositou com cuidado as sacolas sobre o chão e envolveu Kamus em um abraço consolador_. "Calma, eu sou órfão desde muito criança. Sempre tive dificuldades também..Meus pais quase sempre estavam fora de casa. Eu me sustentava sozinho...Sempre foi assim, depois que eles morreram, eu já havia me acostumado. E, não sei como, sobrevivi até hoje. Ainda assim, amo a vida, por mais sofrida que seja, porque existem pessoas como você no mundo Kamus." - _ Disse o mais novo acariciando os cabelos do outro que chorava, ainda o abraçando.

Kamus enxugou as lágrimas. O exemplo de Milo o encorajava novamente.

"_Agora vamos!"_ - sorriu Milo recolhendo as sacolas com umas das mão e pegando a mão de Kamus com a outra.

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK III**_

**000000**

O domingo não passava. Kamus voltou para seu quarto. Avistou a cama. Sentou a beira desta e suspirou. Sentiu o corpo arrepear-se todo, a respiração e o coração descompassaram.

_**FLASH BACK IV**_

****

Faziam sete mêses que se conheciam e um mês desde o primeiro beijo.

Kamus sentia-se mal. Uma gripe o pegara e ele não tinha disposição nem para fumar. A noite chegou. Kamus dormia com febre.

Milo não encontrara remédios em parte alguma,e não tinha dinheiro para comprar algum... Fez então como nos filmes. Colocou um banco ao lado da cama de Kamus .Tentou baixar a febre com compressas de pano molhado.

"_Tudo bem Kamus...Agora é a minha vez de cuidar de você." - _pensava.

Milo pegou a mão de Kamus e a envolveu com as suas de um jeito carinhoso. _"Hum...ainda estão geladas..."_ - pensava segurando a mão.

"_Mi...Milo...?"_ - Kamus despertara ao sentir as mão de Milo. Ele estava pálido com a febre.

"_Tudo bem Kamus?" - _ o mais novo sorriu ainda segurando a mão do doente.

Kamus sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou frente a frente com Milo, que também estava sentado no banco.

"_Kamus! Acho melhor você ficar deitado por essa noite!"- _exclamou o mais novo, autoritário.

O rebelde não lhe deu bola e aproximou sua face com a dele.

"_O que foi Kamus?"_ - sentia o coração palpitar-lhe o peito.

Kamus sem dizer nada tocou os lábios aos de Milo. Ele não queria mais ficar pensando em nada, pois só Milo o entendia e o aceitava, o fazia sorrir e chorar... E o curaria aquela noite.

Milo não resistia a Kamus. Abraçou a pele macia desnuda, ele encontrava-se sem camiseta. Milo acariciava as costas largas por inteira. Beijavam-se carinhosamente.Se concentravam um no outro.

Kamus levantou-se e puxou Milo para que se levantasse também. Sem pensar muito se isso era certo ou errado, Kamus retirou a camiseta do garoto. Milo não protestou. Kamus o abraçou, como se quisesse tê-lo consigo para sempre. Milo com os olhos fechados, acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

Repentinamente, Kamus desceu o beijo até o pescoço do mais novo e acariciou-lhe os cabelos próximos à nuca. O corpo de Milo arrepiou. O mais velho foi empurrando-o devagar, até que suas costas dele tocassem a parede. Kamus encostou o corpo contra o dele. Milo se sentia submisso e, mesmo quando pensava em parar, seu corpo não o permitia.

O mais velho levou as mãos até as de Milo. Continuou a beija-lo cada vez mais intenso. Milo o tacava de um jeito que nunca haviam lhe tocado. Com carinho e inexperiência. Milo não queria se aproveitar dele, como as garotas faziam, só por ele ser bonito.

Milo não sabia bem o que fazer, mais queria que Kamus se sentisse tão bem quanto ele. Imitando o ato qua Kamus havia feito momentos atráz, Milo desceu o beijo até o pescoço do mais velho, carinhosa e desajeitadamente. Kamus sentia prazer com isso e suspirava, levando a mão até o membro pré-enrijecido de Milo, por cima da calça. Este, expressou prazer com o toque, fechando os olhos, com a face vermelha e sôfrega. Ao avista a expressão do masi novo ao toque, Kamus sentiu o próprio membro enrijecer-se aos poucos.

O rebelde voltou os lábios até aos de Milo e continuou a acariciá-lo por cima da calça. Milo suspirava e às vezes soltava leves gemidos. Só aquilo já deixava Kamus exitado. Milo se encontrava contra a parede, sem escapatória.

Quando Kamus soltou o membro de Milo e o prensou contra a parede, o mais novo sentiu o membro de Kamus roçar ao lado do seu. Os dois se encontravam iguais.

Kamus tirou sua própria roupa de baixo. Ao vê-lo, Milo envergonhou-se.

Ao perceber a encabulação de Milo, Kamus dirigiu-se até o ouvido do mais novo e sussurrou: _"Esta com medo de mim?"_

Com os olhos fechados, Milo sentiu o corpo já arrepiado arrepiar-se mais. Ele não havia visto quando Kamus agaixou-se em sua frente e tirou-lhe também as roupas de baixo. A vergonha aumentou.

"_Ka..Kamus...eu nunca..."_

"_Tudo bem..."_ - Kamus o abraçou carinhosamente, compreensivo. - _"Quer parar?"_ - sussurrou novamente provocante.

Milo apenas negou com a cabeça e com os olhos cerrados.

Kamus o pegou pela mão e o levou até a um balcão, o sentando sobre este. Abriu as pernas do mais novo ficando entre elas. O balcão era da altura certa. Kamus olhou para Milo enquanto o penetrava devagar. Milo olhava profundamente para Kamus, com prazer e um pouco de dor.

Devagar, Kamus ia penentrando-o enquanto o abraçava e o beijava carinhosamente, suspirando, no ritmo dele. Logo, o rebelde levou a mão até o membro de Milo e começou a acariciá-lo. Milo não sabia o que fazer, apenas gemia baixinho entre os beijos incessantes. Logo o membro de Milo chegara ao clímax. Pela primeira vez Milo havia sentido algo tão bom. Ele abraçou Kamus tão forte que o deixou com marcas nas costas. Porém, Kamus continuou a penetrá-lo, o que fazia Milo suspirar mais e mais. A pequena dor sumira em alguma hora, e ele nem percebera. Enfim, Kamus também teve sua hora de prazer.

Os dois se olharam por um instante e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK IV**_

****

Kamus abre os olhos levemente. Sente o membro palpitando abaixo do ventre e sorri malicioso. _"É Milo...até longe você me deixa assim!"_

**000000**

_**PS: A pedido da Tami-chan q disse: "POR FAVOR UM FINAL FELIZ!" , a fic mudou um pouco de rumo...mil perdões!**_

_**Continuando...**_

****

Kamus não percebera, mais já passava das 20 horas do domingo. O tempo passou enquanto ele voava em seus pensamentos. Kamus acendeu outro cigarro. A campainha tocou. Ele estranhou, pois ninguém nunca vinha o visitar e ele não havia feito pedido de comida esta noite. Curioso, esqueceu-se do atual "estado" que se encontrava e dirigiu-se à porta. Viu um vulto alto por de traz do vidro ofusco.

Abriu a porta e ao ver quem era, espantou-se.

"_Mi...Milo?!"0.0_ - Kamus não acreditava no que via, o cigarro quase lhe escapou da mão. Fazia três anos que Milo havia sumido do mapa. Ele não tinha mais a imagem frágil de antes. Tinha o corpo formado e um rosto determinado. Milo aproximou-se de Kamus, pegou o cigarro deste e sorriu cínico, sussurrando ao ouvido dele_: "É Kamus...Vejo que anda pensando em mim...ou não?!"_ - Deu um trago no cigarro, olhando para o membro ereto de Kamus. Milo estava tão próximo que Kamus sentiu as pernas bambearem. Ele estava feliz, mais percebera que Milo não estava... E, com razão.

O recém chegado fechou a porta atráz de si. _"Pensei que havia parado de fumar..."_ - Milo sorria cínico.

Kamus se encontrava sem reação.Agora era ele o submisso ali. Sua imagem refletia a de Milo quando jovem.

Milo o empurrou contra a parede, fazendo-o chocar-se contra ela, batendo a cabeça levemente. Logo, o mesmo que empurrara, o encurralou contra a mesma parede. Tão forte que Kamus se sentia sufocado.

"_Sentiu minha falta, ein Kamus?"_ - Milo sussurrava ao ouvido de Kamus, fazendo-o suspirar e apertava o membro do mesmo, fazendo-o sentir dor.

"_E...eu..."_ - Kamus tentou dizer algo, porém Milo tapou a boca dele, empurrando sua cabeça contra a parede.

"_Se você não tivesse feito aquilo, eu nunca teria te abandonado, sabia?"_ - Milo falava com um pouco de raiva, impulsionando a mão cada vez mais forte contra a boca de Kamus,deixando o rosto deste cheio de vergões vermelhos e fazendo os dentes lhe cortarem no interior da boca.

"_Sabe Kamus...Eu cheguei a te amar...sabia?"_ - Milo o prendia mais. Era difícil para Milo dizer coisas frias para a pessoa que ainda amava.

Kamus começou a sentir o corpo amolecer e a vista escurecer. O ar não chegava suficiente em seus pulmões pois Milo estava o sufocando. Ao perceber, Milo o soltou. As costas de Kamus rasparam contra a parede, até ele chegar sentado ao chão. Queria chorar, pois Milo estava certo_. "Se eu tivesse o ouvido..."_ - Kamus pensava arrependido, olhando para o chão, com os cabelos tapando-lhe o rosto e os olhos.

No fundo, Milo queria abraçá-lo e pedir desculpas por tÊ-lo ferido ali, mais não o fez. Um orgulho inexplicável o dominara há três anos atráz, mesmo ele sendo aquele inocente e bobo garoto... Ele precisava acabar com esse orgulho o quanto antes.

Um pouco de sangue escorria pela beirada da boca de Kamus.

Milo agaichou-se em frente a Kamus que não conseguia olha-lo nos olhos.

"_Dói, não é?"_ - Milo sorria torturando-se por dentro_. - "Em mim também doeu."_ - Apertou o peito do lado do coração. _"Foi uma dor diferente, mais não menos dolorosa..." - _ concluía com frieza.

"_Me..eu..."- _ Kamus tentava dizer algo.

Milo interrompeu-o passando o indicador sobre o sangue que escorria da boca de Kamus e começou a falar do passado, há três anos atraz.

**_FLASH BACK V_**

****

"_Ei Milo!"_ Kamus chegou em casa empolgado.

_"Sim?"_ Milo tentava ver TV, porém a TV não ajudava...

Kamus sentou-se ao lado do mais novo e enlaçou os dedos de uma das mãos com os dele. Milo sorriu.

"_Eu..Kamus...eu te amo."_ - Milo gaguejava.

"_Ah! Eu sei! Também te amo!"_ - Kamus respondeu meio convencido.

Desde a noite que passaram juntos, os dois viviam como um casal.

"_O que queria dizer Kamus?"_ - perguntou Milo. - _"Certamente não era pra dizer que me amava... -.- "_ - Milo fica um pouco emburrado.

Kamus faz cafuné. _"Desencana moleque"_ - se divertia_. - "É que o pessoal resolveu se reunir pra beber e vim te chamar. É hoje a noite."_ - Kamus o convidou.

"_Não... obrigado. Eu não bebo e você também deveria não beber..."_ - Milo fez cara que não gostou.

"_Iiiiiiii! Que que foi?"_ - Kamus.

"_Nada...só que você não para mais em casa... só isso..."_ Milo enciumado.

Kamus envolve a cabeça de Milo entre as duas mãos e da um selinho. _"Fica frio! Porque você é o único que eu amo!"_ - Kamus disse isso entrando no banheiro.

Há algum tempo Kamus se juntara a um bando barra pesada. Milo não gostava disso. Kamus quase não parava em casa. Às vezes chegava em casa todo machucado por se meter em brigas alheias. Milo o amava e temia que acontecesse algo grave, por isso, sempre evitava sair do humilde apartamento até que Kamus retornasse...

Já era hora de Kamus sair. Milo cochilava na sala, deitado no sofá.

Com seu cabelo preso em um rabo alto, uma camiseta da cor dos olhos e um jeans surrado, Kamus reluzia beleza. Beleza que qualquer colegial desejaria e que era toda de Milo.

Kamus ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá e acariciou os cabelos e Milo, próximos à testa. Este acordou do sono leve.

"_Kamus...Já vai?"_ - sussurrou.

A voz doce de Milo acalmava Kamus e o fazia sorrir.

"_Vou sim"_ - sorriu ainda acariciando os cabelos de Milo.

"_Por favor...toma cuidado..."_ - Milo estava muito preocupado.

Kamus não respondeu, apenas o beijou com carinho. Logo, se levantou e sorriu contagiante: _"Toma conta do Junior ein!"_ - olhou para o membro de Milo e piscou com um olho, saindo.

Milo ficou ali envergonhado.

Era mais de uma da madrugada. Milo havia pegado profundamente no sono, ali mesmo, no sofá. Tantas noites esperando Kamus deram nisso...

Kamus chegara a casa, quase que rastejando e em silencio, mal conseguia falar. O corpo estava mole e ele sentia-se mal. Resultado de ter bebido **extremamente** muito.

Deixara a porta aberta e deitara no chão da sala, atráz do sofá, já que não tinha condições de andar. Milo dormia profundamente.

Um vulto entrou pela porta aberta, a fechando. Uma linda garota de corpo sensual e roupas extravagantes, com olhar prateado e cabelos dourados agaichou-se até Kamus e sussurrou: _"Hoje você será meu!" - _Ela havia o seguido.

Kamus tentava dizer para que ela fosse embora, mais estava sob efeito de bebidas fortes. A vista estava turva. Estava la, largado no chão, olhando para o teto. A garota se despiu e o despiu também.

"_Sabe porque?"_ - sussurrava ela. - _"Porque odeio ser rejeitada!"_ sorria maligna, ela o havia embebedado.

Depois de despi-lo, ela levou os lábios até o membro flácido dele. Ele tentou protestar, mais não conseguia.

Por mais que não quisesse, o membro enrijeceu-se com as caricias da estranha. A garota então pois-e em cima dele, fazendo o membro penetrá-la. Ela gemia o nome de Kamus. Ele suspirava, pois sentia pressão sobre o membro.

Milo despertou aos poucos, pois os gemidos da garota tornaram-se altos. Se levantou e, ao virar-se para tráz, sentiu o coração morrer. Paralizou. A cena da linda garota e de Kamus_. "Como pôde?!"_ - Milo só conseguia pensar isso.

Kamus viu o vulto de Milo e tentou pedir ajuda, explicar, mais não conseguia... Milo assistiu o ato até o fim. Kamus aos poucos ficava inconsciente. Milo estava atônito. Tão fora de si que não percebera que Kamus realmente não queria aquilo, não queria que Milo sofresse, era a última coisa que ele queria, pois Milo já havia sofrido muito na vida.

Ao raiar do sol, Kamus despertou nú. Estava sozinho. Viu um liquido branco sobre o ventre. Não se lembrava bem do que havia acontecido...Apenas exclamou: _"Aquela cadela."_

**FIM DO FLASH BACK V**

"_E então Kamus?"_ - Milo dizia em um tom mais frio que antes. - _"Gostou de trepar com uma mulher?"_ - Ao passar dos anos, Milo havia percebido que Kamus estava realmente mal naquele dia e não queria ter feito aquilo, mas mesmo assim um orgulho inexplicável o consumira.

"_Eu... não senti nada...Eu tentei pedir ajuda... explicar a vo..."_ - Milo o interrompeu novamente.

"_Pedir ajuda? A mim?"_ - Milo dizia cínico.

Kamus olhou para ele com olhos lacrimejantes.

"_Sim..Eu pensava que você havia percebido o meu estado e me ajudaria."_ - Kamus dizia com olhos piedosos.

Milo sentiu um nó na garganta_. "Claro que não percebi Kamus...eu era apenas um 'moleque bobo', como você sempre dizia..."_ - pensava Milo consigo.

"_E...então...durante os meses seguintes eu te procurei por toda a cidade, mais não estava em lugar algum...E, desde aquela época, 3 anos atráz, eu sempre estive sozinho...pensando onde você estaria, com quem...se estava bem..." - _Kamus tentava olhar para Milo.

"_Não me venha com essa...Você não tinha a sua galera?"_ - Milo provocava.

Kamus olhou serio para Milo.

"_Puf... Aqueles vagabundos que me embebedaram praquela mulher...Então me afastei deles e, apanhei muito até eles me deixarem em paz...é claro que bati também..."- _disse com um leve sorriso da época de rebelde.

"_Hunf...Não acredito."- _ Milo não tinha mais argumentos para incriminar o inocente Kamus.

"_Seu Baka!" - _Kamus gritou, virando um tapa contra o rosto de Milo. _"Eu não te disse aquele dia?"_ - Kamus voltou a sentir as lágrimas nos olhos.

Milo o prendeu dolorosamente contra a parede novamente, revidando o tapa. "_Disse o que?"_

Kamus disse baixo, desviando o olhar para o chão, pressionado contra a parede.

"_Eu te disse: Fica frio! Porque você é o único que eu amo..." - _Kamus voltou os olhos para os Milo, e as lágrimas escorreram pela sua face um pouco ferida.

Milo sentiu o coração arrebentar-se por dentro e soltou Kamus. Este continuava encostado contra a parede sentindo o corpo fraquejar. Há anos atráz ele teria revidado com toda a força. Mais... nunca contra a pessoa amada. Preferia apanhar, como agora.

Com as bochechas levemente recheadas pelos apertões de Milo e o sangue já seco ao lado da boca, Kamus estava em silêncio. Não adiantava querer explicar nada, não teria o perdão de Milo. Então, sentiu-se sufocado novamente. Milo o envolvera entre os braços, encostando a cabeça do amado em seu peito. Kamus por um momento não entendeu, porém, o que ele mais queria era abraçar Milo.

Arrependido, Milo acariciava os cabelos de Kamus, como ele fazia quando era jovem.

"_Milo... Você me perdoa?"_ - Kamus precisava do perdão.

Milo o soltou do abraço e o olhou nos olhos.

"_Não...Kamus..."_ - respondeu Milo. Kamus sentiu o coração chorar, mas ele tinha que aceitar.

"_Não devo te perdoar... Durante tanto tempo te fiz sofrer, e agora te feri..." -_ Milo se lamentava.

Kamus tocou a face triste de Milo, como se dissesse "eu te perdôo".

"_Eu...eu...desejei que você voltasse por todos esses anos..."_ - Kamus dizia envergonhado, coisa que há alguns anos atráz não aconteceria.

Milo sorriu e o abraçou. Ficaram face a face. Milo entrelaçou os dedos com os de Kamus como costumavam fazer. Tocaram os lábios, matando a saudade.

Milo foi deitando-se sobre Kamus, o deixando contra o chão, não violentamente como antes. O beijo se intensificou. Os corpos desejavam o que a anos não tinham. Suspiravam. Milo tirava a camiseta de Kamus, ali mesmo, deitados sobre o chão. Logo o recém chegado acaricou os longos braços de Kamus e o lado do corpo do mesmo, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço. Era a primeira vez que Milo tomava a iniciativa, e via Kamus tão submisso.

Kamus sussurrava o nome de Milo. Milo desceu os lábios até a barriga de Kamus, deixando o corpo deste arrepiado. Precisavam matar as saudades, todas elas...

Milo desceu as calças de Kamus. O membro dele ainda estava ereto. Ainda vestido, Milo sentia o seu palpitar por debaixo da calça, desejoso, porém, o ignorou. Levou os lábios ate o membro de Kamus o fazendo gemer. Milo voltou a beijar a barriga de Kamus, voltando aos poucos aos lábios deste. Agora acariciava o membro e Kamus com uma das mãos. Milo.Era tudo o que ele queria.

Milo acelerou as caricias sobre o membro e Kamus, fezendo-o chegar ao clímax. Kamus deu leves mordidas nos lábios de Milo, que sorriu, vendo o prazer do parceiro.

Encostando Kamus contra a parede, sentado, Milo se despiu. Então, abriu as pernas do amado e se ajeitou entre elas, o penetrando devagar.

Kamus nunca havia experimentado aquela sensação, pois ele sempre penetrava Milo.

Milo sentia prazer ao ver os olhos sôfregos e impacientes de Kamus voltarem-se aos seus. Acelerou a penetração. Kamus sentia um pouco de dor. Ao perceber, Milo o acariciou a face, fazendo-o relaxar, com o antigo sorriso doce de antigamente.

Kamus o abraça forte, marcando-lhe a pele. A respiração ofegante de Kamus sobre o pescoço de Milo o arrepiava. Logo Milo também chegou ao seu clímax.

Por fim, beijaram-se sensualmente.

"_Por favor Milo."_ - Disse Kamus com um olhar um pouco amedrontado de perdê-lo novamente. _"Não vai mais embora sem dizer pra onde esta indo..."- _ terminou entristecido.

Milo o abraçou calorosamente_. -"Não vou mais embora."_ - Sussurrou para Kamus, que sorriu.

**_END BAKA END -.-"_**

Sugestões são aceitas ...

Mah


End file.
